The Legend Chapter 1:The Beggining
by Iceman
Summary: A new legend has come long and we're telling it


Nararattor~This story has been told for a few since the ki making history date of September 16,2000. The birth of a new Ki Master. Now I'll pass the Legend on to u in the hopes that you'll learn some Ki powers of your own.  
  
It was a normal day for Marques until he started to feel massive amounts of Ki gathering infront of him and a few seconds later a mist appeared. The mist slowly became a sword grip Marques grabbed the grip and examined it well . Marques wandered where the sword came from then walked into the house and crept into his room. Sled the mysterious sword under his bed and said to himself. What else can this can this sword do besides make itself a mist as he was laying on the bed. he sprang off the bed and went under his bed and began to tinker with the mysterious sword. e began to think how the sword worked do to the fact that it was only a grip with no blade. He then thought of all the "Ki Exercises" he had saved from the Internet onto his Hard drive he turned on the computer and looked threw the Info he had saved and found "Ki Weapons". He printed up the section read it a few times to memorize it and then begin to practice. He put his left hand on the toward the bottom of the grip and the right hand a little higher then the left hand. Marques began to draw ki from the surrounding area making it swirl into a shield. He slowly absorbed the energy into his body so he wouldn't take in to much energy he channeled the energy from all over his body directly to the arms. He then saw the aura forming around the grip of the sword a small Icey blue shaded flame began to spark out of the grip. After many Ki Exercises his training finally paid off big time making a grip into a full sword. Marques then focused his ki and redrew the ki from the sword back into his body and the blade slowly disappeared. Then Marques used the ki he had redrew and began to strain and the grip became a mist and disappeared storing it on the Astral Plane.  
  
Marques got on the computer again and opened "Yahoo Messenger" and waited for some of his friends to come online a few seconds later "Zero20.geo" the person who originally introduced him to Ki. He told Zero what had happened today. "well you sure are lucky this is my 1st time hearing somebody getting a sword in that fashion" Zero said. Marques via Iceman_2500_2000 said "I wander what other thing I can do with this sword?" Zero20.geo replies saying "where is the sword now?" Iceman says I made it Dematerialize into a mist and disappear. "How do u plan on getting it back?" Zero asked" all I have to do is summon it with my Ki and bring it back from the Astral Plane where it currently sleeps." Iceman replied ten he asked Zero if he had heard from "Chucksu_1999". He'd be surprised to hear the news of what Iceman had just did a few minutes later Chucksu_1999 came online Iceman began to explain to Chuck what had happen. Iceman told Chuck to look infront of his computer screen Marques began to strain and then a mist began to form in from of Chucksu's computer and then the grip drops out of the mist Chucksu acts quickly and grabs it before it smashes the key broad.  
  
Chuck asks Iceman where is the blade of the sword? Iceman replies saying you'll have to gather your ki and place it into the sword. "Think I can make the blade extend" Chuck asks. "Well if you can gather enough energy without passing out go ahead and try" Iceman encourages him *Ki begins to swell around Chuck in a shield like form then he slowly absorbs the energy but it over loads his body and he becomes dizzy* Did u succeed Chuck? Iceman wants to know. Nope wasn't strong enough got sorta dizzy and couldn't keep the energy flowing.*Marques strains trying to focus Ki into the sword grip* "Hey what are u doing something seems to be coming out of the grip" Chucksu says. Iceman tells him that it is Aura that he is seeing gather around the grip can't keep this up much longer it doesn't feel right.*The aura slowly fades away* what just happened Chucksu as Iceman. didn't have enough ki to make the blade I'll get the sword ater after I gather myself back together.  



End file.
